Fame
by edwardjunkie10
Summary: AU. Just another story. Sort of, Gossip girl's School life. The way I want it to be. Edward's baby sister, Ella Masen, is a famous hollywood model, they re very inseparable, and Alice is the Queen Bee of there school, St. Edward's. I suck at summaries.:


Fame

Ella POV

First of all, I am Ellaine M. Cullen. The M is Masen. But people knew me as Ellaine Masen and it`s been a year now since I became this famous. Well, I`m actually a model. I`m 15 years old turning sixteen. I`m a year and few months younger than my brother, Edward Anthony M. Cullen. I love my brother no matter what. He`s closer to me than my parents. We get along with a lot of stuffs. But did I mention I have a sister? Oh, yeah. She`s Mary Alice M. Cullen. She and Edward are twins. We get along a lot. We love shopping! But I still love hanging out with Edward because of our 'music addiction'. I am like a mixture of Alice and a Edward. My insides are laughing at the thought. My mom usually just stays at the house, she`s a interior designer. When she gets a job, her boss calls her. As for My dad, he owns a hospital 'Cullens Hospital'. Dad is the C.E.O and the Head Surgeon. I can say that even without me being famous and me earning my own money, we`ll still be rich. God, my dad earns a lot of money.

Today is Friday. (11:00 p.m.) I`m having a photoshoot for a magazine. Suddenly, I heard a familiar clicking sound from my BlackBerry. 1 unread message from Edward.

_To: Ella C._

_From: My awesomest brother_

_Hi Sis. ;-) _

I was just about to reply to my awesomest brother when Justine arrived and waved at me. Justine Taylor is my bestfriend. And she`s also a model.

"Hi Ella!" Justine asked me.

"Justine!" I greeted her back running to her for a hug.

"Oh god, El. I missed you" She said, grinning while I laugh. My laugh sounds like bells.

"Oh yeah. The last time I saw you it was like the last day? I can`t honestly remember." I laughed, then I remembered I need to respond to Edward, Gosh, why are Cullens easily distracted.

_To: My awesomest brother_

_From: Sarah C._

_Hi Bro! :-D Oh well, someone is missing me. :))_

I pressed the send button.

"Yeah, El. How nice of you. It`s actually last Tuesday." She said, faking a hurt tone. I laugh again. "Well, let`s go inside the dressing room now."

"Okay" I answered. I link my arms with her. As we make our way to the dressing room I suddenly said randomly "I wanna go shopping!"

"Well, can we just go shopping tomorrow? I really wanna go to Damen's party later" she said, apologetic look.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that whole party thing!" I said as I chuckled. "How a nice bestfriend I am." I said laughing as we entered the dressing room.

_To: Ella C._

_From: My awesomest brother_

_Yep. :| I don`t like hanging out with Alice, and Chase and Mark are still busy._

I chuckled at his message.

"Who are you texting with?" Justine asked me.

"My awesomest brother" I laughed and she laughed too. Suddenly, our agent Angela entered the room.

"Girls, we`ll be shooting now, Teen Magazine, okay? Then they`ll be doing some kind of interview on you later" With that she left the room.

_To: My awesomest brother_

_From: Sarah C. _

_Well, to bad for you, I can`t keep ya company. We`ll be shooting now, gotta go. MWAAAH! :***_

I send it and quickly dropped my phone inside my purse.

"Well, honey, let`s show the photographer a real photoshoot" I said to Justine with a smirk on my face, with that she laughed and linked her arms with mine.

After an hour, the photoshoot ended and the interviewer asks us questions.

"You two are so young, how can you handle it, and I heard you two are bestfriends, right?" the girl asked us. "Go ahead first, Ella"

"Yeah, we are" I said, nodding smiling at Justine's direction. "It`s actually easy to handle it, my family is really I mean, really supportive and protective, no matter how my dad is busy, and I have my siblings that I really love, my mom too, of course. And I wouldn`t forget my bestfriends.." I said while wraping my arms around Justine`s shoulders.

"Ah, I see, Justine?"

"As same as El, I also have very supportive and protective family, like, my mom, dad and my brother.. and bestfriends too." She said and we both laugh.

"You two both said bestfriends, who`s the other one?" she asked

"Oh!" and then me and Justine laugh. "We also have another bestfriend, his name is Damen Auguste.." I said, grinning.

"Are you two a fan of online social sites like Facebook or myspace or twitter?"

"Well, I have my personal facebook account and a twitter which I got a lot of followers.." I said nodding..

"I have the same accounts too." Justine answered.

"Are you close to some Hollywood celebrities?" she asked

"Yeah, we`re close to a few.. I mean, like, people treat us like we`re on hollywood already." Justine answered.

"Well, we got a mansion or house you may say, on California but I can`t hardly say I`m already Hollywood celebrity.." I said as I chuckled.

"Well, you are a Hollywood models.." she said and she chuckled. "Where are you girls studying?"

"We study at St. Edward's" Justine answered.

"Oh, the school on Manhattan?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah! We`re actually on the upper east side." I said.

"That school costs almost impossible for a normal person" She said. "Full of Elites" she murmured.

"My sister is actually the what you call 'Queen Bee' on the school" I said, nodding.

"But she`s not actually a bitchy one.." Justine said.

"Well, moving on, you two are bestfriends, is there some materialistic thing you could prove it or something?" She asked

"Well, Justine`s father is very aware of us being all bestfriends and stuff and the fact that they on the Royal Palace.. so, last year, her father gave us a penthouse on the Royal Palace where we can hang out and stuffs…" I said, amazement on my tone.

"Yeah, it is pretty extravagant for a Christmas gift for, me, Ella and Damen. Damen really loves the interiors and the gameroom! There is like what`s that? 62' inches flatscreen t.v? and he force us to play Halo and Guitar Hero." We laughed at the memory.

"Wow, you guys are really rich." She asked.

"Well, that`s merely because of our parents… They earn tons." I said and me and Justine laughed.

"Well, that`s all for the questions, thank you very much for the time…" The interviewer thanked us.

"You're very very welcome.." Justine and I answered.

Justine and me got to the dressing room to change. We got outside and our limos arrived.

"I'll just meet you at Damen's place, okay?" Justine said before entering her limo.

"yeah, sure." We kissed each others cheeks. "See you later"

* * *

We got there at around 9:00 p.m. We`re always fashionably late during parties like this. I wore a blue dres with some folds at the top of it and a trendy necklace, a headband that has a black flower that is not that big and black pumps. The party was fun, Justine and I mostly dance and drink with Bella and Rose. Edward don`t mingle much, but i`m happy Bella and Rosalie managed to come. We got home at around 2:00 a.m.

We met Rosalie and Bella the last time me and Alice shopped. Well, it's actually with Edward always.

Flask back:

_We`re inside the Chanel store, and Edward is sitting on a chair looking exhausted for carrying too many bag on his hands. _

"_Edward, which is better? This white bag or this black one?" I said while weighing the bags on my hands. _

"_Uhmm, I don`t know.. the white one? No, maybe the black one..That will suit your black dress.. but the white one is better.." He said sounding confused examining the bags on my hands with one finger tapping his chin. _

"_Oh, god. Edward I won`t wait you take forever to give me your opinion. I better check Alice. Come on." As I was making my way to Alice I saw her bumping into some brunette girl while looking at the bag on the display. _

"_Oh, sorry" the girl automatically apologized to Alice. _

"_Oh my god, I`M sorry" Alice apologized also, they apologized to each other just at the same time. _

"_Alice!" I called her while I walked up to her with Edward at my back._

"_I`m really sorry, it was my fault I wasn`t looking." Alice told the girl. _

"_It`s okay. No big deal." The girl told Alice. _

"_Hi El, sorry I just bump into this pretty girl right here." She said, grinning while the girl chuckle. _

"_Well, it wouldn`t be that bad for introductions, right?" I said smiling at the girl handing Edward the bags on my hands before holding out one of my hands. "Ellaine Cullen but you can call me Ella." I said while the girl shook it._

"_Bella Swan" the girl said. "Nice to meet you, you`re the model, right right? Ella Masen? My bestfriend adores you." So, she`s a Swan.. hmm, I think I just saw Edward admiring the girl.. I giggled before answering._

"_Yeah that`s me but I go with Ella Cullen a lot and it is my pleasure to meet you too." I said. _

_Suddenly Edward drop the things on his right hands and hold it out on Bella "Edward Cullen" he said smiling._

"_Nice to meet you" she said to him. I think he like her.._

"_Pleasure.." he said while I chuckled softly, putting my bended index finger on my mouth to cover my chuckle that only Edward could hear. He rolled his eyes at me. _

"_And I`m Alice Cullen!" Alice was actually… jumping up and down, slightly…? "I can tell you we`re gonna be great friends! I just can feel it.. Don`t you, El?"_

"_Sure…" I laughed. _

"_Bella…?" Someone behind us said. I turn around to look and there was a blonde girl holding a hanger on each of her hands. "Oh my, are you Ella Masen?" _

"_Yeah, that's me." I said laughing quietly. _

"_Oh, Rose! I just met this awesome people.." Bella mused, grinning. Oh, so.. she`s Rose. Well, nice name. "This is Alice Cullen, Ella Cullen or as you know as Ella Masen and Edward Cullen. Peeps, this is Rosalie Hale" She said while gesturing the each of us. Oh, a Hale. Swan, 1 down, 1 left. Hale, 1 down, 1 left. My insides chuckled about that. Maybe Alice`s knowledge was true, Man, I think they`re pretty close.._

"_Nice to meet you!" she said, excitedly. "Well, What`s up?" _

"_We`re just shopping.. We do it every week, so yeah…" I said, nodding at the end part._

"_Oh, what school?" Rosalie asked. _

"_St. Edward`s" Alice answered smiling. And I nudged Edward on the rib. Edward rolled his eyes at me again._

"_Oh my god, we`re gonna be studying there too.." Bella said, laughing. _

"_Well, I guess this won`t be the last time we`ll be seeing each other.." Edward said, speaking for like.. second time? Edward is being quiet._

"_I guess so" Rosalie said. Suddenly, Bella`s phone rang. _

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones.._

"_Hello, Jasper?" Bella said holding her phone on her ear. "Excuse me." She said to us. I took a glance at Rose and she was wearing a… confused? Expression… _

"_Uhm, so I was just about to ask Bella which one would be prettier between this two dresses, but do you mind if I ask you girls?" She said while holding up the two dresses on her hands. There was a black dress and a red dress._

"_Sure" Alice and I answered._

"_I think the black one was pretty but the red one suits your look.." Alice said, examining the dress. _

"_And all I could say is, I prefer you to buy both of it." I said, smirking. _

"_Yeah, I think you should." Alice said, nodding. _

"_Okay, I`ll buy it both." Rosalie said smiling._

_Then suddenly, Bella approached us. "Uhmm, Rose, Jazz wants us to come over to our place now." Bella said smiling apologetically._

"_Oh, I wonder what is up between Em and Jazz, Oh well, I guess we`ll see you around, Alice, Ella and Edward." Rosalie said, then she sighed. "But before we go, can I have a picture with you, Ella?" _

"_Oh, of course!" I said, smiling. We asked Edward to take us picture, and he willingly obliged. _

"_We`ll see you around, guys." Bella waved at us before heading to the counter._

"_See you around" I said._

End of flashback.


End file.
